


secretly obsessed

by morgvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Obsession, choni, you remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgvn/pseuds/morgvn
Summary: cheryl is secretly obsessed with the new girl antoinette topaz. they haven't exchanged a word, yet cheryl knows almost everything about her. almost everything.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@topaziconic and @topazvixen for coming up with the idea.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40topaziconic+and+%40topazvixen+for+coming+up+with+the+idea.).



> this is kind of a remake of netflix's series called "you". no matter if you've watched it or not, it's going into a different direction. i am not the best at writing fics but i hope you enjoy. my twitter is @vanessamorgcn, feel free to give me feedback!

prologue - beginning of the story

i sat in class, as usual. it was a normal, boring school day. i was dreaming. i was caught in my own thoughts, my own world, my perfect world. in reality, life isn’t as perfect as you may think. life isn’t perfect at all and still there are people who hide their real emotions and feelings in front of others. hiding your real emotions doesn’t make sense to me. maybe it does to you, because it’ll make you feel better after lying about them. well, i guess it depends on which kind of person you are.  
and so i sat there, playing with a grey pencil in my one hand, curling my hair with the other one. you can’t even imagine how bored i was. i had history. boring. it was so boring, i could’ve done my nails. and suddenly i got interrupted dreaming. there was a girl walking through class. she stopped exactly next to the teachers’ desk. she stopped exactly in front of me.  
i looked up. she was 5’2’’, maybe even 5’3’’, had brown hair with cute little pink highlights in it. her eyes were mesmerizing, her style was immaculate. she looked flawless. i could not find one pimple nor could i find any damn flaw. and i am that kind of person who’s always looking for something to complain about. because no one is perfect, no one can be. but she was perfect. even in my eyes.  
concentrate, cheryl, i said to myself. i didn’t want to seem suspicious or striking. so i looked back down. i could see the tips of my red shoes. my hands stopped playing with my hair and the pencil. i put my hands on my thighs. i was staring at the brown desk which was less than four feet away.  
concentrate.  
“this is miss antoinette topaz”, a voice said. it was mr. honey’s voice. he’s been my lame-ass history teacher since sixth grade, who has nothing to do but complaining about the students’ behaviors. “she’s new at our school. treat her the way you want to be treated.” he smiled. he never changes a word when introducing a new student to our school. his words are always exact the same. ‘now take a seat’, i mumbled. “and now, please take a seat”, he said. huh, i was right, wasn’t i? that wasn’t hard to predict. antoinette topaz, the most flawless girl i’ve ever seen, took a seat. she sat right next to veronica lodge, my former best friend and my ex-crush. did i say.. ex-crush? well, yeah. i jut cant develop feelings for a guy which are beyond a normal ‘friendship-feeling’. i didn’t come out to anyone yet, i mean, no one cares about me. which is actually fine. i’ve always considered myself a loner and i never enjoyed hanging out with the ‘popular’ kids in school. that’s my life in a nutshell. i’m a 16 year-old girl who’s visiting highschool and who’s trying to get a 4.0 gpa. i’m an outcast, in my spare time i like to write, sometimes i sing. that’s it. nothing more, nothing less.  
what i didn’t know when anoinette entered the classroom is, that i would become obsessed with her. i still don’t know how it happened. was it her perfect appearance? her carefree way to live? or was it something else, something i’ve never felt before?


	2. cheryl topaz, if you prefer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni get to know each other, turns out cheryl catches feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl‘s thoughts are written in italics

riverdale high - 9:45 AM

a 16 year-old northsider and student at riverdale high has thrown a glance at 16 year-old southsider antoinette topaz. believe it or not. i’m not the type of falling in love at first sight but maybe.. maybe this is it? who knows, i definitely don’t know yet.

after antoinette left class, i grabbed my little red backpack and followed her unobtrusive. antoinette walked towards some 6 feet tall juniors, who i never talked to before. i know who they are but we’ve never exchanged even a word.

“yooo, topaz! what’s up?“, one guy yelled. “not much. just had my first class. boring. and by boring i mean really boring“ 

_looks like we both have the same opinion on history class. she doesn’t like it either. good start. how can she be this beautiful on a monday morning? like, how? she really is perfect. but what is that? why is she giving this black-headed junior a kiss on his cheek?_

“babe, i love your cheek-kisses but what about a real kiss. with tongue you know“, he smirked. the other guys burst out laughing and started yelling things like “bet she cheated on you, bro“ or “man, you aren’t the one for her anymore“. 

_seems like he can’t handle their dumb phrases_

he walked past antoinette and punches one of his friends.  
“whats up with him? since when is he so sensitive?“  
“man, toni, it’s normal. it’s jughead. he just wanted to be kissed in front of all his bros. that’s just him“. antoinette nodded.  
“right. he always has to be that guy. the one who gets admired by all the girls“ she sighed.  
“exactly, toni. but for real, why didn’t you kiss him?“  
“i wasn’t in the mood. why would i?“  
“maybe `cause you’re his girlfriend“, one guy said.  
she sighs.  
“now can we please talk about something else. thanks“, she said.

_so jughead is her boyfriend. and she’s his girlfriend but doesn’t want to kiss him. does that make sense? she’s way too good for him. the way he glanced at her while walking past her. disgusting. he’s just another fuckboy._

toni and her friends headed to the cafeteria. 

“y’all, what’s your next class?“, a boy in beanies yelled.  
“i have two hours off. maths got cancelled for today“, toni said.

i looked at my timetable. _maths. room 302, mr weatherbee. cancelled, right._

“topaz, you lucky“  
toni smiled: “i know right.“  
“well, see ya later?“, a guy with blue dyed hair asked. _i’ve been visiting this school for more than seven years and i’ve never seen this guy before. maybe it’s because of this "new" hairstyle._

“totally. see you!“, toni replied.

the boys left and toni plugged in her headphones. _damn, she looks so cute with those pink highlights. and her eyes. mesmerizing._

“miss blossom? what are you doing here. i’ve been seeing you standing here for at least five minutes now.“

_what the?_

“miss burble, hi.“ _worst reply ever.  
_ “so, what are you doing here? class is starting in a bit. you should be heading to your room“, she said in an angry voice.  
“maths got cancelled“, i said.  
“well then. but please, look for a place to go and don’t lean onto this wall for another ten minutes“  
“of course, miss burble, my mistake“

_this bitch. i never liked her._

i was heading to the cafeteria. i took a seat at one of those small grey tables. i don’t want to be suspicious and i don’t want her to see me directly. i placed my books on my table and plugged in my headphones, too. i still have a great view. 

antoinette was devoured into her books. _she likes reading. i don’t, to be honest._ she looked up. _fuck._ i was staring at her like a psycho. and i didn’t hide. i just kept staring. _fuck, fuck, fuck._ antoinette put her book aside and plugged out her headphones. she got up and walked towards me. _shit. i hope she didn’t catch me staring._

“i saw you earlier in class. history, right?“, toni smiled.

_that damn smile._

“yes, what about it?“, i replied. _shit, why am i so rude?_

“actually i just wanted to ask if you could show me around?“ _i don’t know what to say._ “sorry, that was straightforward. you don’t even know my name“, toni laughed. _in fact, i do know your name._ “i’m antoinette. topaz. just call me toni“, she said. _i will call you toni._ “and you are..?“, she asked.  
“cheryl. cheryl blossom“, i replied. _or cheryl topaz, if you prefer._ ”nice to meet you, cheryl.“  
i smiled. _she’s so beautiful.  
of course i want to show her around. i would even spend the whole day with her.  
_ ”sure, i can show you around. why not?“, i answered nervous. ”cool“, she said.

_her lips. her eyes. that smile._

”i’m just gonna get my stuff“, toni said. i nodded. _she really is that girl._

riverdale high - 10:13 AM

“and this is our school yard“, i said.  
“looks lit. i like the posters“, she pointed at a poster with the title ”stop racism“.  
”yeah, most of them are self-made.“ “really? that’s so cool. i love drawing.“, toni said.

_i do too._

i smiled. ”miss burble is leading the so called “creativity club“, we call it CC“, i told her.  
“are you also in that group?“, toni asked. _i see, if she wouldn’t be interested in me, why would she ask me that stuff?  
_ “i’m not. i don’t really get along with miss burble, so“  
“actually?“, she asked kinda surprised. “she seems nice.“ _oh, toni, believe me, she’s not.  
_ i didn’t answer.  
“anyways. maybe we should head back to the cafeteria?“, toni asked. _damn it, i screwed up.  
_ “sure“, i said.

_i can’t even think clearly when being around. fuck, i don’t even know her, why am i catching feelings already?_


End file.
